Heart's A Mess
by Whackjop
Summary: AxelRoxasRiku. Prequel to 'A Heart'.


AN; This is the prequel to my story A Heart, but you don't have to read that. The pairing (Or tripling, as it is) is AxelRoxasRiku. Why? Because as sweet as I think Sora is, Riku needs someone to look after him, and I don't think Sora can give him that. 

And why a rave? Because my friend went to a rave photo shoot with his Riku wig on. It glowed. It was beautiful.

* * *

On any other day, this place was a hidden eyesore on the island.

The faded signs promised old brands of ice cream and fairy floss in chipped and greyed letters. The windows had been boarded up, but the sight of the broken furniture inside wasn't quite obscured by the timber. The tide lapped at the side of the building from where the pier had sunk in all it's years. The building creaked under the weight of it's own existence, groaning at the people who had abandoned it to disrepair.

But tonight none of that mattered. The crowd inside the old building mimicked the water outside, beating the walls with waves of people through the pounding music. Arms flailed and dancers jumped, unable to hold off against their neighbours in the small space. Bodies collided causing bruises and tiny scratches but nobody cared, too shaken to feel the small injuries.

Riku could not believe how right this felt, being lost in the swirls of the glow sticks and strobe lights. A tattooed man ran hands under his shirt and across his stomach while a blue haired girl pressed against his back. He bobbed along with the others, blue-green eyes rimmed with kohl and the lights making his hair glow in the dark. People were drawn to him, hands clawing at his clothes as he swirled around.

It was like that the two nobodies saw him, the shining creature in the arms of a man twice his size, smiling as the man nodded toward the door. It didn't take much to see that this man was not Riku's type. There was something about the way he held too tight, and the way he dug his nails into the pale arm just to see the marks. Riku allowed himself to be pulled along by the larger man, still smiling. The monster drags him outside, one hand straying down to his pants. Riku threw his head back as the hand eased inside, the man whispering in his ear.

"Hey! There you are babe!" A nasal voice called out. Riku found himself pulled away from his new friend by a very familiar face. The red head kissed him possessively, using Riku's surprise to slip in some tongue. "I was looking everywhere for you..."

"He yours?" The man grunted, now glaring at Riku.

Axel smirked, looping a hand around Riku's waist. "Yeah, but he forgets himself sometimes. Don't blame him." The red head forced a finger into Riku's mouth as he began to protest. "It's my fault for not watching him closer. Bye bye now!"

As soon as the man has disappeared inside Axel turned on Riku with a glare, still not removing the finger. "I knew you were upset but this is ridiculous! That guy could of torn you in half!"

"Assshel!" Riku knocked his hand away with a glare of his own. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Making sure you don't get thrown into something! Geez Riku, that guy was begging for some S&M time with you." Axel's face softened at the look of confusion on the silver haired teen's face. "And you don't know what that is, do you? There is no way you're ready for this scene kid. Go home."

"I'm not going home." Riku spat back. "I know what I came for!"

"So you're just going to jump in the bed with the first guy that asks you?" Came a voice from behind him. Riku jumped and twisted around to face Roxas. "That's pretty stupid."

"Shut up Roxas!" Riku snapped.

"He's telling the truth." Axel pointed out. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Nothing! Just...leave me alone." Riku tried to turn away only to have Roxas grab his jaw, turning his eyes back to look at the blonde.

"You're upset about Sora?" Roxas asked softly.

Riku's head drooped a little, blue eyes staring at the ground. Axel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved behind the boy, arms coming up around Riku's waist. Riku looked around at him slowly, unsure of what to do. Axel smiled, his hand petting Riku's stomach in a soothing way.

"It's okay. I understand." The red head whispered. "Remember when Roxas chased after Namine? I wouldn't talk to anyone. Got into a few bars' cheapest booze. This is the same as that." Axel murmured. "You feel like your chest's being torn open, and you need to fill it with something. I can tell you now, a meaningless fuck with someone who's name you don't remember won't make it feel any better. Neither does booze. You need to be around people who care for you, to help fill that hole."

Roxas smiled tenderly at his lover before turning back to Riku. "It's true. Axel told me all about it when we got back together. I felt the same thing. I thought being with Namine would be best for everyone...but it wasn't. Being away from Axel...I felt like I was going to die. Breathing hurt. And it's the same for you right now, isn't it?" The nobody pressed against Riku's front, one of his hands resting over his fluttering heart.

Riku couldn't help but lean against Axel as Roxas touched him, whimpering as he was once again reminded how much the nobody looked like Sora. Even his hands felt the same...

Axel heard the tiny, distressed sound that ripped it's self from Riku's throat. He lowered his head to nuzzle at the raver's silver hair. "Ssh, it's alright. You're safe. We're not going to do anything you don't want."

Riku relaxed at those words, sighing quietly. Roxas petted his chest carefully, smiling as Riku gasped. Axel ruffled his hair slightly, glancing at Roxas with a sigh.

"Hey Riku..." He murmured, nuzzling at Riku's neck. "You could come home with us if you want to. It would be a lot safer than staying here to pick someone up."

"But...you and Roxas..."

Roxas pressed a finger to Riku's lips with an evil smirk that could clearly out-rival his lover's. Riku squirmed under that gaze, pressing back into Axel's chest without thinking. "Riku, you need someone to look after you tonight. I think two people would be better than one, don't you Axel?"

"Yeah." Axel smiled tenderly at the silver haired boy. "We'll take care of you Riku-kun."

"B-but..."

"Axel, stick your finger back in his mouth." Roxas said with another of those smirks.

"No!" Riku all but squeaked, blushing as Axel chuckled at the sound of his voice. The pyro petted his cheek gently to reassure him. Riku dropped his eyes to the ground and bit his lip. "But...you two..."

"Let me tell you a little secret Riku." Roxas murmured, leaning closer to the taller boy. "Axel and I, we came here looking for a cute little bottom to play with."

Riku flushed in anger, lowering his voice to a hiss as two girls walked past. "So I'm just a cute little bottom for you to play with?"

Axel hugged him closer. "Riku, you were going to run off with a guy that was going to rip you to shreds. And no, we're not going to play with you. I already said that you did not need a one night stand. That includes me and Roxas." he glared at his lover as Roxas pouted. "But you are coming home with us. I don't think I trust you on your own."

"Yeah...I shouldn't have made it sound that way. Sorry Riku." Roxas murmured.

"Okay..." Riku closed his eyes, the blue eye shadow he was wearing shining a little. Roxas brushed the back of his hand across Riku's cheek.

"You do know you're going to be finding sparkles in your hair for a week, don't you?"

Riku couldn't help the giggle that broke free at that. Axel nods in agreement, ruffling Riku's bangs with one of his hands.

"As much as I think you're not ready to be in a place like this...you make a really good raver Riku. You want a glow stick before we leave?" Roxas looked around at the broken building.

"No. I'd...I'd just like to go home."

* * *

AN: First chapter! Oh god you have no idea how long this took me to write! I found a new fandom to read, and my muse just kinda...went to somewhere nice and cool while I sweat it out?

And the mixed signals the guys are giving off? They're there for a reason.


End file.
